vocaloidfandomcom_es-20200216-history
Dappou Rock
[[Archivo:57510413_p0.png|thumb|300px|Imagen oficial ilustrada por Ryuusee.]] Dappou Rock (脱法ロック / Rock que Evade la Ley) es una Canción Original Vocaloid. Fue publicada un 19 de junio de 2016, actualmente supera el millón de visitas en Nicovideo y las 655 mil en YouTube. El nombre oficial en inglés es "Law-evading Rock". Comentario del Autor: *''"Hey tú."'' Intérpretes: Kagamine Len (Principal), Ishifuro, Mashiro Shirakami, Jin, Moff, Yamaji, Yumao y Ramune (Coros) Música y Letra: Neru Ilustración y Vídeo: Ryuusee *Nicovideo *Piapro (Instrumental) *YouTube (Oficial) Letra *Kanji dado por el autor. *Romaji transliterado por haya. Kanji= 首吊る前に　アンプを繋いで ストラト背負って　クラプトン弾いて テレキャス持った　学生をシバいて さあ　トリップしよう　愛すべき世界へ はーなんて時代に　生まれたもんだ ドラえもんは居ないし　ポッケは無いし バカは死なんと治りゃしないし もう　どうにでもなれ 天国が呼んでいる 千鳥足でざわつくパーティーピーポーはファックオフ どうして渋っている　早く音量を上げてくれ エビバリ 現実逃避に縋れ　縋れ 負け犬になって吠えろ　吠えろ 理想像なんて捨てろ　捨てろ それが　脱法ロックの礼法なんですわ 最底辺に沈め　沈め 社会不適合者に堕ちろ　堕ちろ 自殺点ばっか決めろ　決めろ それが　脱法ロックの礼法なんですわ 年中イキっていこう〜 ウェルカムトゥザファッキンサーカス　脳内はパリラパリラ グッモーニンミスタークレイジー　気分はどうだい ただ　本番はここれからです ノイズが混じっている おつむハッピーで狂ったキツネはキックアウト そんなのはどうでもいい　さらに音量を上げてくれ エビバリ 現実逃避に縋れ　縋れ 負け犬になって吠えろ　吠えろ 理想像なんて捨てろ　捨てろ それが　脱法ロックの礼法なんですわ 最底辺に沈め　沈め 社会不適合者に堕ちろ　堕ちろ 自殺点ばっか決めろ　決めろ それが　脱法ロックの礼法なんですわ 愛想なんていらない　いらない 化学反応を起こせ　起こせ プライドはポイと捨てろ　捨てろ それが　脱法ロックの礼法なんですわ 体裁なんて知らない　知らない ボリューム一つも下げない　下げない のべつ幕無しにキメろ　キメろ それが　脱法ロックの礼法なんですわ 年中イキっていこう〜 |-| Romaji= kubi tsuru mae ni anpu wo tsunaide strato seotte clapton hiite telecas motta gakusei wo shibaite saa trip shiyou aisubeki sekai e haa nante jidai ni umareta mon da doraemon wa inai shi pokke wa nai shi baka wa shinanto naorya shinai shi mou dou ni demo nare tengoku ga yondeiru chidori ashi de zawatsuku party people wa fuck off doushite shibutteiru Why are you hesitating Turn the volume up quickly everybody genjitsu touhi ni sugare sugare makeinu ni natte hoero hoero risouzou nante sutero sutero sore ga dappou rock no reihou nan desu wa saiteihen ni shizume shizume shakai buteki gousha ni ochiro ochiro jisatsuten bakka kimero kimero sore ga dappou rock no reihou nan desu wa nenjuu ikitte ikou~ welcome to the fucking circus nounai wa parira parira good morning mister crazy kibun wa doudai tada honban wa koko kara desu noise ga majitteiru otsumu happy de kurutta kitsune wa kick out sonna no wa dou demo ii sarani onryou wo agete kure everybody genjitsu touhi ni sugare sugare makeinu ni natte hoero hoero risouzou nante sutero sutero sore ga dappou rock no reihou nan desu wa saiteihen ni shizume shizume shakai buteki gousha ni ochiro ochiro jisatsuten bakka kimero kimero sore ga dappou rock no reihou nan desu wa aiso nante iranai iranai kagaku hannou wo okose okose pride wa poi to sutero sutero sore ga dappou rock no reihou nan desu wa teisai nante shiranai shiranai volume hitotsu mo sagenai sagenai nobetsu makunashi ni kimero kimero sore ga dappou rock no reihou nan desu wa nenjuu ikitte ikou~ |-| Español= Aún no disponemos de ninguna traducción ¡Si conoces alguna no dudes en colocarla! Galería 57602554_p0.png|Imagen que conmemora las 300.000 visitas en Nicovideo. CqSmQ58VYAEalG1.jpg|Imagen que conmemora el millón de visitas en Nicovideo. Enlaces *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Pixiv. *Imagen oficial en Twitter. Categoría:Canciones Vocaloid Originales Categoría:Interpretada por Kagamine Len Categoría:Canción publicada en 2016 Categoría:Canciones Legendarias Categoría:Sin traducción